It's a long way home
by J SiMas
Summary: What happened between The Empire Strikes back and Return of the Jedi? How did Luke, Leia and Chewie hatch Han's escape plan? What was Boba Fett's thoughts on the darkside and Jabba? How did Lando get inside the palace? Find out here


As Luke and Leia look out onto the stars, they both say a silent prayer for Han. They know, where ever Han is, there is still a chance to save him. The rebellion ships main engines hum seems to fade as they both look at the galaxy before them. A shooting star passes by the window, Leia clings to the hope that this could be one of the bounty hunters at cloud city. Eager to make a bargain with the Princess, she knew this was a phoney hope, but it stopped her tossing and turning her thoughts as much.  
  
Across the sky Boba Fett heads with his bounty to Jabba the Huts seedy underground palace. Fett has been after this man for a long time, and now the rogue captain can hang on the Huts wall, he looks down at the Carbon slab below him and sees Solo's face grimaced with pain, just another part of the job he thinks.  
  
Leia returns to her quarters, she longs to make contact with her rogue captain, her only reminder of him, Chewie, the Wookie and loyal friend to Han. However even Chewie was indisposed, working on the Falcon. Leia stares out at the galaxy, a beautiful setting, if only the civil war between the empire and the rebellion was not going on. Luke enters, his hand is twitching but this is to be expected. Leia wonders how Darth Vader the dark lord, became so inhuman, would Luke ever be like this? Her thoughts are interrupted by Luke.  
  
"What are you thinking" Luke ponders this thought himself then turns to Leia.  
  
"I'm thinking what everyone else is thinking, why take Han?"  
  
Leia wanted to carry on by saying... Why take Han but not take you! Leia felt bitter but remembered how she cared so very dearly for Luke, and was glad he was here.  
  
"We'll get him back; he won't come to any harm yet. We can save him Leia, I know we can." Luke couldn't help but feel doubtful himself, the Empire has proved how strong it can be, but now he has t save his friend, then the rebellion. Luke saw the worry and fear in Leia's eyes and decided this visit should be cut short. Luke signals his leaving to her, and she waves, almost as if she is dismissing him. Was this the rebellion leader Leia, or the Princess Leia Organa he was seeing, as calm and collective as ever, but ever that bit more emotional.  
  
Boba Fett and his "assistant" bounty hunters land on the outskirts of Tatooine. They rent a dusty sail barge to move across to Jabba's palace. By the time they get to the dark lords palace, Han Solos carbon figure is covered with the golden Tatooine sand. Boba Fett smiled to himself, yes the Dark Lord Darth Vader had given him basic directions to where the rogue ship the Millennium Falcon was, but he managed to track it from Hoth to Bespin. Boba Fett felt he had earned this fugitive.  
  
Luke woke up to find a Medical droid plugged into his electronic hand, he shuddered then waited until the droid had finished its work, this was all expected to keep the hand in working order. Luke changed and walked down into the main hull of the rebel ship, there he saw Leia, busying herself in work. It looked like she was being avoided, rebel squadron leaders were nervous about asking her anything, as if she may snap at any moment. The only creature to talk to her personally was Chewie who tried to stay by her side throughout the morning. Leia noticed him staring and gave him a tickle, this was the most compassion she had shown anyone all day.  
  
"Leia!"  
  
"Hey, Leia! Oh, hey Chewie!"  
  
Chewie turned and greeted Luke with a hug, but Leia was still not looking.  
  
"LEIA"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, Luke, good morning, we have a busy schedule, we have word that the empire is planning something big."  
  
"Leia, I have made contact with Lando Calrissian, he can help us free Han."  
  
"What? How?" Both the Princess and the Wookie bolted up and listened intensively to Luke.  
  
"Lando can get to Jabbas palace, he knows a guard who works there from the Cantina Bar in Mos Eisley, he owes Lando a favour.Leia this could be our chance to free Han."  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
While Luke, Chewbacca and Leia began to plan what was to happen at Jabba's palace, Boba Fett began to bargain with Jabba. Bib Fortuna sniggers on the right side of Jabba and Salacious Crumb watches from Jabbas lap. The translation droid tells Boba Jabbas final offer.  
  
"For a fugitive like Solo, you may have 25. This is more than the original asking price, I suggest you take it"  
  
"Very well, Jabba, I hope you find happiness from this slab of Carbon"  
  
"Believe me Bounty hunter.I will."  
  
Boba begins to take a look around Jabbas palace, sat on some dusty, dirty steps is a Nadian bargaining with a Jawa. The floor below him is dusty at best. Jabba has a pretty woman chained to his seated area in the court. Boba is offered a beverage by a drinks droid, and decides to stay, his company will be much welcome here.  
  
Meanwhile Leia and Luke prepare on the rebel ship, they are in Luke's quarters with C3PO and R2-D2.  
  
"Master Luke, I am still not sure."  
  
"3PO it's simple, we take you Tatooine, then you go to Jabbas palace, R2 plays the pre record message, and then you wait."  
  
"Wait for what exactly."  
  
"For me."  
  
"When will I know how long to wait for?"  
  
"3PO just go to Jabba the huts palace with R2 ok?"  
  
"Yes Master Luke."  
  
"So Luke, Lando has someone over there, now you will try to bargain with Jabba?"  
  
"Well, I will send a message through R2-D2, and then you enter the palace dressed as a bounty hunter with Chewie as a fugitive."  
  
At this point Chewie roars then asks Luke what seems like a question.  
  
"Yes Chewie, you will be hand-cuffed."  
  
"Leia, then you bargain with Jabba, and in the dead of the night free Han from the carbonite. Do you know how?"  
  
"Yes I was taught goods handling back on Alderaan."  
  
It seemed odd to Leia she should have to call Han a goods, but he would be hers again soon.  
  
"I will be waiting outside the palace; I can take us from Jabbas to Tatooine with Chewie."  
  
"Luke wait, just how does Chewie get out of the cells?"  
  
"Well, Lando is working as a guard isn't he, so he will have access to all the security in the palace, he'll meet you at some point. Probably in the court."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
